Duvel - Stories
Demihan - Choices Situation 1 Situation 2 Situation 3 Situation 4 Situation 5 Demihan - Translations Situation 1 Duvel: Thank you very much for your invite today. Why do you speak so politely to me?='Demi:' Why do you speak so politely to me? Duvel: I look up to everyone as a mentor, and I interact with them with great respect because of this. Duvel: I have come to realize very keenly through the years just how important that is. Duvel: There is an opportunity to learn, to change your own perceptions, with each and every meeting. Duvel: When I consider that, I find that the words I use have changed naturally through time. Demi: O-oh, I see... He really is a true gentleman... Respect slightly up. |-|Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.='Demi:' Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Duvel: Heh. Duvel: Demi-san, you are truly a wonderful person. Duvel: I am very proud to be able to be one of your troops. As he smiles happily at me... Respect super up. |-|I really wanted to have a meal with you.='Demi:' I really wanted to have a meal with you. Duvel: My, I am very grateful to hear such kind words. Duvel: This time that we are able to spend with one another is also very relaxing for me. As he smiles kindly at me... Respect somewhat up. Situation 2 Duvel: Oh, Demi-san. You have a bit of sauce at the corner of your mouth. (Lick...)='Demi:' (Lick...) Duvel: Hahaha, it is on your other side. Duvel: It certainly was a delicious meal, it would be a waste to simply wipe it away with a napkin. As he laughs in amusement at me... Respect slightly up. |-|I'm sorry about my poor etiquette...='Demi:' I'm sorry about my poor etiquette... Duvel: Please, it is nothing to apologize for. Duvel: Having a good time and eating with a smile is the best manners of all. Duvel: It would only take a wipe from a napkin to clean your face as good as new. As he shows me a gentlemanly smile... Respect super up. |-|I got distracted by how delicious it was...='Demi:' I got distracted by how delicious it was... Duvel: The meal we just had was quite delicious, indeed. Duvel: The sauce was particularly scrumptious, I also got plenty on myself as well. Duvel: A delicious meal has the power to fully draw in the attention of the one consuming it. As he earnestly responds back to me... Respect somewhat up. Situation 3 Duvel: I cannot quite calm down after a meal until I have a coffee as well. I know what you mean, it is relaxing.='Demi:' I know what you mean, it is relaxing. Duvel: Indeed. Duvel: Savoring the aroma while appreciating the comfortable, leisurely moment. Duvel: It is the best way to rest and soothe one's soul. We closed our eyes and enjoyed a restful moment together. Respect super up. |-|Is it from caffeine withdrawal?='Demi:' Is it from caffeine withdrawal? Duvel: It very well could be so. Duvel: Mornings, evenings... And another cup before heading off to work at night. Duvel: If I go without, I just cannot quite feel refreshed. Duvel: ...Hmm. Duvel: Perhaps it would be a good idea to try out some decaffeinated coffee. I nodded in agreement... Respect a little up. |-|Do you have any recommendations?='Demi:' Do you have any recommendations? Duvel: Let's see now... Duvel: I am somewhat regretful to admit, but the coffee Moritz makes is exceptional. Duvel: I have also spent my days researching and finding my own particular tastes. Duvel: The coffee here is also quite delicious of course, however... Duvel: For some reason, I have never found a coffee that rivals Moritz's. He really does seem frustrated about it. Respect somewhat up. Unit Story Chapter 1 - (to be added) Category:Unit Stories